


Reservoir Dogs Vid "Brain Crack"

by lilly_the_kid



Category: Reservoir Dogs
Genre: Gen, Video, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-26
Updated: 2012-04-26
Packaged: 2017-11-04 08:48:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/391988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilly_the_kid/pseuds/lilly_the_kid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>that's the sound of your brain cracking</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reservoir Dogs Vid "Brain Crack"

title: brain crack  
fandom: reservoir dogs  
music: brain crack by tracy bonham  
characters: vic vega aka mr. blonde  
summary: that's the sound of your brain cracking  
warnings: violence and torture

comments are loved!

password: cracking

All my vids can also be found on my lj [here](http://lilly-the-kid.livejournal.com/tag/my%20vid).


End file.
